warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nemean Bio-Form
The Nemean Bio-Form is a semi-sentient xeno that originates on the planet Echidna. The xeno goes through multiple stages in it's life span. They are renowned as highly dangerous and hard to kill, but even upon their home planet they are thankfully rare. The most well known form is named the Lion form, with leads to many knowing the creature simply as a Nemean Lion. In this form, the xeno's skin is totally impervious, and it is nearly impossible to kill. This has lead to the Nemean becoming infamous in many circles, including the Inquisition and Chaos worshipers. Life-Cycle Larvae When a Nemean dies in any older form, it generates a Larvae. A Moth form can generate at most two, while a Lion form can generate four or more. Opposed to the other two forms, the Larvae is not hostile, and flees from threats, seeking out dark areas. It is about a metre in length, with wrinkly white skin. It moves with an undulating motion, and eats decaying bodies, using strong jaws that can chew through ceramite. The Larvae can find it's way onto drop ships, following the smell of rotting servitors or dead troops, which can then take it to starships. This is believed to be the most common way for the Nemean to leave Echidna. Moth When a Larvae form gathers enough bio-mass, it forms a hard cocoon around itself and begins to metamorphosis. When it emerges, it's skin has become smoother but tougher, with a light fuzz covering it. Bat-like wings protrude from it's back, strong enough to propel it into the air at a rate of around five miles per hour. It's inside has also changed, with it's stomach producing more acid then is necessary. Although the Moth form can still move along the ground, it normally spends it's time flying. When prey is spotted, the Moth dive-bombs it, spitting stomach acid that chews through most materials. Once the prey is incapacitated, the Moth lands and feeds with it's strong jaws. Lion Yet again, once the Moth has enough bio-mass, it metamorphosis. The Lion form is radically different from the last two; has the same body shape as Terran Lion, while being much, much larger. It's silver fur is completely impervious to harm, meaning there are only a few ways to kill a Lion; * A powerful explosive, such as a melta bomb, being deployed with it's mouth. Somehow the Lion seems to know of this weakness, and usually keeps it mouth shut or half-closed, even when roaring or eating. * Point blank fire from a starship-grade plasma or melta weapon. * Weapons that displace space, or atomic connection. The Nemean Lion's claws and teeth are able to tear through Ceramite like paper, and it's agility and reflexes iare comparable to an Eldar Aspect Warrior. It's tail and can elongate and retract, and can be used as a manipulating limb or as a whip, with a hair tuft that is as sharp as it's claws. Hidden 4th Form Some research done by the Ordo Xenos suggest a 4th form is available to the Nemaen, of unknown shape and power. Great carved caverns, large enough to fit small void ships lie bellow the surface of Echidna, empty now. Any possible instance for this form would be regarded as highly dangerous, and subject to immediate multiple Deathwatch Kill-team strikes. Physic Ability The Nemean Bio-Form is strongly resistant to physic attacks, especially in the Lion form. Warp based attacks seem to merely bounce off it's skin; even the blade of minor demons can be turned away. Attempts to connect to it's mind by psykers are repulsed by a wall of unrelenting hunger. Notable Nemean Bio-Forms * The Cloak of Steel Lion - Local legend on Echidna states that one of the Emperor's son fought and killed a Lion with his bare hands, wrestling it and strangling it to death. He then skinned the beast, and wore it it as a cloak. It is unclear which Primarch this legend refers to; some say Guilliman, others point to Lion El'Jonson being a more likely candidate, while others still point to the Arch Traitor Horus. Either way, the actual existence of the Cloak of Steel is debated heavily, and it is regarded as lost. * The Regimental Lion * Daemon Foe '- This Lion was observed by an Inquisitorial Strike Team upon the Daemon World of 'Redacted. Originally thought to be some kind of daemon, it was after the mission that the identity of the beast of realized by Inquisitors. The Lion was seen barreling into a battle between Khornite and Nurglite Daemons. Baring a long scratch upon it's flank, bleeding heavily, the beast tore madly though both side of the conflict, seemingly for no reason. When last seen it was battling a Bloodthirstier, tearing away one of it's arms. It's ultimate fate, and how it arrived on the Daemon planet, are unknown. Category:Xenos Species